


Carnivore

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Guardianweek, M/M, Sad Ending, Vomiting, a lot of crying, consensual cannibalism, crow usually dies in fics so it's only fair if he doesn't, yeah that's the first tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Food is hard to come by and Shinji knows it. Crow was never a fan of handouts, but his boyfriend insists.





	Carnivore

**Author's Note:**

> GuardianWeek: Day 1: Food  
> I based this off a nightmare I had last year. Still technically qualifies for food.

The night was unforgiving. Cold. Dark. The air was rotten, with a sour smell lingering around in the misty fog that trailed into the Commons by the docks.

The sulfur smell glossed Shinji. His senses were fading together. With his weak hand, he brushed away tears from Crow’s eyes with his gloved thumb. Crow had a tight grip on Shinji’s hand, not letting it leave his cheek. “S-shinji! You-you can’t die!” He pleaded. “I can’t lose you too!”

The gash on Shinji’s chest was deep. Neither knew how long he had before he bled out completely, but it was sooner than later. The shadowed figure cornered Shinji in the alley, jabbing the knife into his skin, tearing at his riding suit. Shinji couldn’t tell who his attacker was. A member of Sector Security? A person angry about the failed revolution (or maybe the revolution in general)? Shinji wouldn’t consider himself too popular nowadays, no matter how much the public cried that the City was one. One for naught. That’s all the City was.

Shinji couldn’t say himself that he wanted to go, but he had a full life. Full of misery, yes, but what would life be without some? Certainly less full, in Shinji’s eyes. Only those who were given everything knew not of sadness.

“Shh, shh,” Shinji cooed, not trying to move his hand from Crow. For the time being, it was his to cry into. Shinji didn’t have much purpose for it anyways. Not now at least. “It’s okay, Crow. I’ve done everything in my life that I wanted.” He breathed in gently, even though it hurt. “I fell in love, raised my kids, and punched enough cops to sate even me.” His glassy olive eyes shimmered with tears. “But it’s okay. I don’t need anything more.”

“But _I_ need you!” Crow sobbed, digging his weak fingernails into Shinji’s glove. “ _We_ need you!”

“I’m sorry then,” Shinji whispered. His head rolled slightly away from Crow, Shinji still able to see his crying lover out of the corner of his eye. His strength was weakening. Had he the ability to, he’d pull himself up and kiss Crow. Gently but tender, until God finished laughing at his sorry state.  “Please, please don't cry, Crow. You have so many important people in your lives. Look to them. We'll see each other again.” Shinji didn’t need to look up to know Crow was still crying.

“ _Nonononono_ ,”  Crow sputtered, rubbing Shinji’s hand to his face. His shakes were so erratic that Shinji would probably poke Crow’s eye out if he tried to wipe away the fresh flood of tears. All Crow could do was choke on his tears as he sobbed in refusal.

“Baby,” Shinji cooed gently. “Can I ask one favour? Before I’m gone?”

Crow sniffled, nodding.

Shinji pulled his hand from Crow’s grip with the little strength he had (maybe helped by Crow actually letting go) placing it on the gash. It stung like hell, the salt on his open wound. “Please eat.”

Crow’s lips wrinkled. “Okay. I’ll eat when I get home-”

“No,” Shinji interrupted, “now.” Crow’s face read shock, something Shinji anticipated. “Please. You get so little protein. So little iron. You always give more to the kids than yourself.” Shinji’s eyes were turning cloudy. “Please be selfish. For me.”

“I-I can’t eat you!” Crow exclaimed, tears more confused than sad. “That’s disgusting!”

“Please,” Shinji repeated. Crow whimpered, face so close to the gash, his chin picking up some of the blood. “Or the dogs- or whatever sick freak- will get me first.”

Crow wiped his face, his gloves tugging at his skin, leaving his eyes exceptionally red and puffy. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice wet and heavy. Taking in a congested breath, Crow dove into the gash. Drinking at the blood, Crow choked, feeling Shinji twitch under him. He was hurting Shinji. He was hurting the man he loved.

But it was what Shinji said he wanted. Shinji said he was used to pain and he was far too gone to change his mind. Crow had to hold a hand to his mouth to stop him from gagging the fluid back up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shinji’s glossy eyes watching him, the small hint of a smile on his lips. The sight made him sob, but he made the blood stay down.

Panting, Crow went back down, drinking from the gash, the excess spilling down the sides of his cheek and onto his pants. It was fine. It wasn’t important now. He could burn the stains. All he could think about at the moment was not getting sick.

Twitching, already almost sick of the taste of blood, Crow bit down. Shinji didn’t react. Crow tore at the skin and the flesh, tasting the metal where the blade used to be. Eating was harder than drinking, having to focus both on chewing and keeping that metallic smell from driving him insane.

Crow pulled up for air, panting, wanting the putrid city air to replace the smell already woven into his memories. Tears and blood spilled down, starting to drip onto his shirt.

He didn’t want to look. He didn’t want a confirmation, that was all. It was obvious, but if it was avoidable, then he could pretend.

As his body shook, his eyes looked into Shinji’s. Dull. Soulless. Crow knew it from the start, but Shinji was dead.

Crow’s short pants turned to gasps, to him tightly covering his mouth as his stomach churned and boiled inside of him. He was starting to lose breath before he turned himself away from Shinji’s corpse and threw up in the alleyway. Gripping the brick above the mess, he managed to pull himself onto wobbly feet, walking along the wall to the dumpster, continuing to vomit.

Sour, acidic, vile. Crow’s tongue burned as he choked. Staring at the metallic reflection of the night sky, Crow’s breathing started to level. It was a lot cooler than it was face first in a body cavity, so his head was less foggy. Crow wiped at his tears, grimacing as he felt blood run across his face. He hadn’t really figured how he planned to clean… any of that. Crow looked over his shoulder, heart lowering as he saw Shinji lie there. Shinji surely didn’t want Crow to finish him off completely, but it pained him to walk around his corpse, giving one final look before walking off back home.


End file.
